Brat Attack
by hokage
Summary: Yuki is afraid of rodents. The problem is, his cat, Shuichi, is taking care of rats. Or is it really a rat? my first time to make a drabble. please review!


Hi! i'm back with a drabble. it's my first time to make something like this so please be good.

Have you read gravitation 2? my goodness! track 67 or was it track 68? is so heart breaking! i can't believe Yuki is b -

ok, i'm not telling. i might spoil your curiosity. i suggest you read it!

Chapter 1

**Nothing Beats the Brave Yuki Eiri**

Yuki drank his cup of coffee while clicking on the mouse. He edited the parts of his novel and decided to save it for a while, in case the singer would sneak up on his computer and play on line games. He got up from his chair and stretched. Speaking of the brat, where was he anyway?

He listened closely to the shifting noise from the living room. "He must be up to something." Eiri whispered to himself. Not able to control his curiosity, he opened the door wide and saw Shuichi sitting on the floor, his back facing the writer. He was obviously giggling and talking to himself. Yuki could tell from the rise and fall of Shuichi's shoulders.

"Tsk." He muttered. He didn't like it when he was being ignored by Shuichi. One thing that he learned from his meditation was, he wants all the attention in the world.

_My world. _

And his world was Shuichi.

"If you're doing something that will mess up my apartment, I'll be kind and drive you to Hiro's." he said, while glaring at the brat's back.

Shuichi jumped in surprise, turned around, and let out a nervous giggle. "Hi, Yuki. Um, I see you're finally out from your den."

The writer raised an eyebrow and tapped his feet. Shuichi was hiding something behind his back. He quickly bent down to see what the singer was hiding from him.

"No, Yuki!" Shuichi screamed and tried his best to protect whatever it was that was on his hands. "Y – you can't see him – I mean, her, no, I mean, you can't see what's this, no wait, I mean –

"What the heck was that fury thing I saw on your hands?" he raised another eyebrow and glared furiously on the singer. He held Shuichi's arm forcefully so that his hands would open.

"No, really, Yuki, this is nothing, just return to your novel."

"SHU – I – CHI!" Yuki shouted which caused Shuichi to stumble on the floor. Accidentally, his hand opened and out rolled a fur ball.

Yuki examined it closely. _Ah, so that was it. It's just a fur ball. Great._ He kicked it lightly with his toe and gasped in shock.

The fur ball had a face.

"Yuki!" Shuichi hugged him from behind. "Don't kick him!"

Yuki's veins popped. The fur ball also has ears.

Yuki backed away several steps from were the fury thing was standing. He pointed a finger on it and stuttered. "Wh – what – w- why, h – how, S- Shuichi……..

Shuichi got the fur ball on his hands and nuzzled it. "Isn't he cute Yuki baby?"

"C – cute? Y – you call that rat cute?"

Shuichi burst in tears. "Yuki! How dare you! He's not a rat! This is called a hamster!" Shuichi extended his hands in front of Yuki's face.

"No! get that thing away from me. Throw that! I don't like mice in my apartment!"

"Hamster!" Shuichi shouted and stepped closer to Yuki. A pink hamster sat on his hand. It was scratching it's own head.

Yuki backed away towards the wall and protected himself with his arms. "Shuichi! No animals in my house. No pests, no reptiles, no whatsoever! Throw that rodent or I'll freaking kick you out!"

Shuichi slumped on the floor and released the hamster on the floor. He sobbed. "Yuki, it's just a hamster. When I asked you for a cat you didn't give me one. When I asked for a puppy, you ignored me. And now, it's just a small hamster, you're being rude to call him a rat!" he wailed. "You don't love me!"

Yuki slapped his head and shut his eyes close.

Months ago, Shuichi was constantly bugging him to buy a pet, in case he got bored when Yuki was on a book signing.

_Bad. Very bad decision to turn him down._

"Shuichi, I'll buy you a cat, or a dog." He opened his eyes and continued what he was saying. "Just don't let this mouse… this mouse…

Shuichi looked up at Yuki and laughed. "Oh, Yuki, I think he likes you." His eyes sparkled with glee as the hamster crawled happily on Yuki's trembling arm.

"YaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAah!" Yuki screamed like a girl and ran to his room.

"Yuki! Wait up!" Shuichi called out, innocently confused and ignorantly unaware that his lover was afraid of his so – called rats.

Unfortunately, he forgot to close the door, and in, came Shuichi and the hamster.

"No, please Shuichi." he found himself pleading. "Remove that rodent on your hands." He hid under the blankets and trembled.

There was a second of silence.

"Yuki, it's not on my hands anymore. The cute little hamster is gone." Shuichi said.

Yuki removed the blankets on his body and sat up on the bed. "Really?" he breathed a sigh of relief when he felt something moving on his hair.

"Look, Yuki, the hamster wants to play with you." Shuichi said happily.

In that instant, the moving something on Yuki's blond hair fell on his face. It struggled to hold on Yuki's nose to avoid falling on the floor.

"YaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAah!"

Whoever it was who had the record of shrieking loud, Yuki was sure to beat him.

He felt the world slowly waving to him goodbye. He felt that it was his last chance to live.

His eyes closed and all he saw was black.

"Yuki?" a small voice called out. _Wow, I'm not dead. _He thought. His eyes fluttered slowly and he saw an image of a pink haired brat. He opened his eyes completely and almost died of heart attack.

"What the heck are you wearing!" he crawled on the farther side of bed.

Shuichi stood up and danced around. "Don't you like it Yuki? I had this custom made." He wiggled his butt joyfully and smiled at Yuki.

Shuichi was wearing a hamster costume, complete with hamster ears and hamster tail. "You couldn't buy this anywhere so I also had the tailor make you one." He got an oversized yellow hamster suit on his pocket and waved it on Yuki's disgusted face.

"See? a pink hamster suit for me and a yellow hamster suit for you."

"SHU – I – CHI!"

"Oh, maybe you missed the real hamsters!" he skipped all over the room. "I was afraid when you passed out of happiness earlier."

"What are you saying! I don't like that chipmunk on my apartment Shuichi!" Yuki pointed out.

"Hamster Yuki! Hamster!" Shuichi got a cage from under Yuki's bed and shoved it on the writer's face. "See? They're a happy family!" Shuichi giggled and Yuki passed out again.

Inside the cage were three other pink patched hamsters, wiggling their tail like Shuichi.

a/n: hehe, sorry I wrote that, I just thought it's good. Please review! I got the idea from Hamtaro.


End file.
